


misteryoso (mysterious)

by anotherfangiul



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Band Fic, F/M, Mentions of alcohol, Zutara OPM Week, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020, they are both of legal drinking age, zuko is a bassist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfangiul/pseuds/anotherfangiul
Summary: day 3: gigsmisteryoso (mysterious) by autoteliclisten to the song hereas usual, lyrics will be in boldface. tagalog ones are in brackets while english ones are in parentheses.enj!!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	misteryoso (mysterious)

**Author's Note:**

> **day 3: gigs**
> 
> misteryoso (mysterious) by autotelic
> 
> [listen to the song here](https://open.spotify.com/track/1KsE6tNFP4VYuukkdrcVZH?si=2-5tPi0EQ-y2KiONY9f0vw)
> 
> as usual, lyrics will be in boldface. tagalog ones are in brackets while english ones are in parentheses. 
> 
> enj!!

it was midnight and the foot traffic in the venue had finally started to increase, each person carrying a different story, a different reason why they were out watching a gig on a wednesday night. the clinking of bottles, loud chatter, hearty laughs with the ever so present smell of smoke and alcohol lingered in the air as zuko scanned the room from the right side of the stage. he felt the cool air become warmer as the bodies continued to enter the already cramped venue. after being in the music org for a year and being a roadie for several bands, he was finally going to be able to play music in front of a crowd.

he held a bottle in his hand, the yellow-toned liquid filled only half of it. he stirred it in his hand for a while before taking another sip. it had been too late for him to realize the drink was now lukewarm which made the bitter taste more evident. his bandmates saw him squirm.

“okay ka lang?” the lead singer asked.

zuko coughed. “yeah, all good.”

“you don’t drink don’t you?” the singer laughed.

zuko’s eyes widened. surely at the age of twenty, he’s had his fair share of alcoholic beverages, but he had to admit he wasn’t the biggest fan. before coming to the venue, zuko had decided that he was going to drink that night as an effort to fit in more with the crowd hence, the red cup in his hand.

the lead singer could only laugh as the previous roadie shook his head in embarrassment.

“sure you can play tonight?” the lead singer asked for assurance.

“yup!” zuko grinned.

the host stepped onto the platform that was the closest thing the venue had for a stage. at that moment the lights were off and the spotlights were on.

“good evening route!” the hose started. “we have an amazing line up for you tonight to ensure you that going here on a wednesday night was indeed a good idea. so please give it up for our first act.”

the spotlights turned off and the signature multicolored lights near the walls were finally on. zuko saw the band step onto the stage and begin tuning their instruments.

**[ hindi ko akalaing mapapadpad**

**sa ganito ]**

**( i didn't think i would end up like this )**

zuko was dumbstruck. ever since the first time he watched a gig, it was always his dream to play in the iconic venue. he couldn’t believe that it was happening tonight. he suddenly heard his head pounding in his ears.

“zuko! tara na!” the lead singer gestured for him to come up the stage.

he always wondered why artists took swigs from their beer bottles before playing, and that night he finally understood. he downed the remainder of the lukewarm liquid, his face squirming as it traveled down his throat. he left the cup on the counter before stepping onto the platform and making his way to the far end of the stage. he made sure not to step on any wires as best as he could. he picked up the bass and slung the strap over his head as adjusted it on his shoulder. he grabbed the cord and plugged it into its designated slot. with the amplifier on, he tapped on each string making sure they were tuned. while waiting for his other bandmates to finish tuning, zuko caught the eye of a girl—the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. they looked into each other’s eyes for what felt like hours before the girl flashed him a smile. the bassist suddenly felt lightheaded. he wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol finally taking its effect or if it was the girl.

**[ nilalayo ang mga mata ]**

**( averting my eyes away )**

_damn it zuko. you gotta focus. you can’t mess this up._ he shook his head, trying to get a hold of himself.

“ready?” the lead singer faced him.

“g!” he replied as he placed his fingers on the first tab he had to play.

“good evening route.” the lead singer started as a spotlight shined on his face. “we hope you enjoy.”

with that, the drummer clapped his sticks and counted down. after the last count, zuko and the others jumped emphasizing the beginning of their set. he banged his head to the tempo of their song as he played the corresponding notes. it was only during the bridge of their first song when zuko finally looked up at the crowd.

**[ ikaw pa rin ang nakikita ]**

**( you're still all i see )**

he squinted as the spotlight was aimed at him for a few seconds, instinctively covering both his eyes and the left side of his face. as his eyes adjusted, he saw the same girl who smiled at him just a few moments ago. she now stood in the middle of the crowd, her beautiful blue eyes were hiding behind their kids as the girl moved her head from side to side feeling every lyric she was singing. the short-haired girl beside her—probably her friend, zuko assumed—was frantic as the blue-eyed girl almost spilled her drink. zuko couldn’t help but let out a slight chuckle as he moved closer to the microphone to sing the background vocals. by the end of the song, zuko saw the girl open her eyes and cheer, a bottle still in her hand.

zuko observed how strands of her hair were stuck to her face due to the humid air inside the cramped venue. he also watched how she downed the last sip of beer from her bottle before they started their second song. but nonetheless, the girl still squeezed her eyes shut, moved her head from side to side, and sang her heart out just as she did earlier. by their third song zuko scanned the room once again and noted that the short-haired girl, along with everyone else was acting in a similar way.

as the band began to play the final song, zuko locked yes with the girl once again. she smiled causing the boy to feel his cheeks burn—this time he was certain that it wasn’t the effect of the alcohol. he gave a shy smile back before looking back to his bass trying to hide his burning cheeks. at the last chorus, the band encouraged the audience to jump with them. zuko watched the girl jump, her hair bouncing behind her as she screamed the lyrics at the top of her lungs.

“thank you!” the lead singer whispered into the microphone and the cheers and claps of the audience echoed in the small space.

zuko lifted his head up to face the crowd once again, basking in the praise.

“again we are...” zuko blocked out the lead singer’s spiel as the blue-eyed girl smiled at the rookie bassist once again.

**[ ano'ng gayuma ang nasagap ]**

**( what spell was cast on me )**

zuko tensed as his mind raced. _was that directed towards me? do i smile back? do i just nod and act cool? do i pretend i didn’t see that?_

“and you might’ve noticed i have someone else on my right tonight. give it up for zuko.”

the rookie bassist watched as the girl’s eyebrow quirked up causing him to panic. zuko’s responses to situations like these were never fight or flight. it was always freeze. to avoid any dead air, the lead singer tapped zuko’s shoulder telling him it was his turn to adlib and show the crowd his skills.

**[ hindi ako makakibo**

**Mga tuhod nanlalambot ]**

**( i can't move**

**my knees feel weak )**

but the boy couldn’t move. he was suddenly aware of how sweaty his palms were. he didn’t know how he was still standing considering that he felt weak to his knees. it was as if a spell was cast on him, all because of the girl’s smile.

“bro.” he heard the band’s drummer say from behind him.

zuko’s eyes widened, suddenly aware that he was supposed to be doing something, anything at this point.

_they’re never asking you to cover for their bassist ever again if you don’t fucking move._ he thought to himself.

the girl saw the panic in his eyes. the corners of her cheeks lowered slowly, suddenly conceded for the panicked bassist. the boy saw her blue eyes shift from his face to her short haired friend. at that second, it was as if the spell was gone and zuko could move his entire body once again. he began to move his fingers, tapping the respective strings to the riff he had in his head and for the first time that night, he closed his eyes and let loose. as he played the final note, he was brought back from his daze and heard the crowd cheer.

“good night route!” the lead singer said before the spotlights were turned off.

one by one, the band made their way off the stage.

“nice set man.” the rhythm guitarist tapped zuko on the shoulder before grabbing an abandoned bottle of beer.

“that riff was fire.” the drummer raised his pitch as he said the last word.

“thanks.” zuko smiled sheepishly, not knowing how to take the compliments. “almost blew it.” he chuckled.

“yeah man, what happened there?” the lead singer asked before chugging down the contents of the red cup in his hand. “you like froze for a while when i called your name.”

**[ ang lakas-lakas ng hatak mo ]**

**( your pull is so strong )**

“yeah, about that....” the rookie’s voice dwindled as he scratched the back of his neck. he wasn’t sure what to tell the guys because even he wasn’t sure what the hell happened.

“chill man. it’s his first time playing a gig.” the drummer said nodding at him. a small gesture telling the bassist he had his back.

“what? it is?” the lead singer exclaimed.

“y-yeah.” zuko stuttered, unsure if his reaction was a positive one.

“props to you man.” the singer raised the bottle he was holding. “i practically peed my pants my first gig.”

“bro i didn’t play a single chord correctly.” the lead guitarist chimed in.

“point is, you were pretty good out there.” the drummer smiled. “your band is lucky to have you.”

“i uh—i don’t have a band.” the bassist admitted.

“how the hell are you not in a band?” the drummer said a little too aggressively.

“i’ve been a roadie for just about every band that’s on for tonight though.” zuko tried to redeem himself.

“so you know the bass to all their songs?”

“i guess.” the boy shrugged.

“well then you better be on your feet tonight because the second i hear one of the bands doesn’t have a bassist for tonight, i’m recommending you.” the lead singer said before asking the bartender for another drink.

“t-thanks.” zuko replied, failing to produce more than a single word to express his gratitude.

the conversation had died down and zuko was no awkwardly standing amidst his bandmates for the night who were talking about something he couldn’t relate to. he stood there nursing a bottle one of them offered him while he politely nodded as the conversation progressed. by the time he finished the contents of the bottle, he had the sudden urge to urinate. zuko ducked out of the conversation, discretely placing the empty beer bottle along with the others near the bar, and made his way to the restroom. he squeezed his way through the crowd, whispering excuses and giving out polite smiles. as he neared the restroom, he couldn’t help but chuckle. there was a line for the ladies' room, as usual. knowing that they envied how he didn’t have to wait in line, he ignored eye contact with each one of them deciding to look at the door. he had already wrapped his fingers around the knob when he felt it turn by itself. his eyes widened as the occupant vacated the restroom.

**[ misteryosong binibini ]**

**( mysterious girl )**

zuko shut his eyes tight and opened them again, making sure what he was seeing was real and not some hallucination caused by the limited amount of alcohol he had consumed.

_why— huh?_ even his thoughts couldn’t form a sentence.

zuko didn’t mean to stare, but he couldn’t help himself. it was _her_. he saw how her beautiful brown curls reached the curve of her waist, how her rightfully tanned skin was slightly red, and how her lips seemed to sparkle in the limited lighting. zuko froze in his door once again when her bright blue eyes stared into his golden ones.

**[ sa isang tingin, sa isang tingin ]**

**( with just one look, just one look )**

he watched as her pupils adjusted from the bright light on the restroom to the dim lighting of the venue. he wasn’t sure how long they’d been silently staring at each other, but at one point the girl just winked and stepped away from the door.

“you did not just use the male restroom again.” the same short-haired girl she was beside earlier said from the back of the line.

“at least i didn’t have to hold in my pee and wait like fifteen minutes.”

_her voice_. _it's so...._ zuko struggled to find the right word. 

**[ misteryosong binibini**

**Kapangyarihan ko'y ninakaw mo ]**

**( mysterious girl**

**you stole my powers )**

“yeah but i think you freaked out the guy.” the short-haired girl nodded in zuko’s direction. he wanted to leave or better yet just ignore what had happened and finally urinate, but he was still standing in the same spot staring at the door.

the boy watched, as the girl’s hair swiftly moved as she turned her head in his direction and giggled. she made her way towards the stunned boy.

“you do know it’s vacant now right? don’t worry it’s still the same smelly restroom.” the girl said, causing him to face her. 

**[ kapangyarihan ko'y nasa iyo ]**

**( you have my power )**

zuko nodded his head in response, his brain just as paralyzed as his own body.

“you know if you don’t go in there one of these girls are gonna push you aside and make you wait.” the girl joked. “i’m betting it’s my friend.” she pretended to whisper but made sure the short-haired girl saw the finger pointed at her direction.

“okay you win katara.” the girl’s friend said as she stomped her way to the boy.

_katara_. the boy thought. so that’s your name huh? _it might be as beautiful as you._

“are you gonna use the restroom or? the short-haired girl, who zuko observed to have green eyes, directed the question to the boy standing by the door.

still, the boy couldn’t find his words so instead, he shook his head and extended his arm telling her to enter.

“i guess you get to feel what it’s like to wait in line to pee, even if it’s not even it’s it’s only a short while.”

in a few seconds, the green-eyed girl exited the male restroom.

“thanks.” she said to the boy before turning her attention to her long-haired friend. “now let’s go we’re gonna miss the whole set.”

as the two girls disappeared into the crowd, zuko realized that he had yet to actually release his bodily fluids. the girls, who were still in line, watched as the boy hazily made his was inside and heard how he struggled to lock the door. their giggles were audible through the door. zuko sighed, realizing they must be laughing about his awkward exchange with the girl. _katara._ he reminded himself of the new information he had collected from their encounter. after washing his hands he opened the door only to be met by envious gazes from a new set of girls. he smiled awkwardly as he made his way back to the sea of people.

at one point through the night, while waiting for his chance to play again, zuko felt like he needed some air. he got up from his usual spot as a roadie, somewhere near all the wires hidden from view, and weaved his way through sweaty bodies. the second he stepped out of the cramped venue the cool city air greeted him causing the boy to close his eyes. after standing by the doorway and inhaling whatever polluted air there was, zuko thought that he must look so stupid standing there with his eyes closed. at the exact moment that he opened his eyes, he saw _the_ girl walk past him. 

**[ nung ika'y napadaan sa 'king harapan ]**

**( when you walked past me )**

contrary to all their encounters earlier, the girl was alone. zuko watched as she found an empty table at the far end of the open space. he was always taught that it was bad to stare, borderline creepy even, but there was just something about her, about _katara_ , that he couldn't help but admire her. as the girl sat down, her blue eyes caught his golden ones observing her. she let out a small giggle when the boy quickly averted his eyes to the other table. 

_this is so pathetic._ he thought to himself, shaking his head. _he already caught you looking at her stupid._

he slowly moved his eyes back to where the girl was, only to find her blue eyes looking at him. she smiled at him as she tilted her head to the side, silently asking for him to join her. whatever alcohol zuko had in his system seemed to have taken control because the next thing he knows, he was walking towards the girl. he smiled awkwardly as he neared the table. 

**[ Dun na nagsimula ang lahat, nagsimula ang lahat ]**

**( that's when it all started )**

"h-hi" the boy stuttered. 

"hi." the girl smiled. "i'm katara." 

"yeah i know." zuko replied, not realizing how creepy it was that he knew her name but she didn't know his. 

the girl quirked an eyebrow. 

"i uh, heard your friend say it earlier by the restrooms." the boy explained awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"right." the girl nodded her head. 

zuko nodded his head back, unsure of what to say next. he stood there as the faint sound of the current band playing and the chatter of the other people filled the air. 

_well, say something!_ he thought to himself. 

"i'm zuko." thee boy blurted out. 

"well hi, zuko. care to join me?" she gestured towards the chair in front of her. 

the boy laughed at himself, thinking how stupid he must look in the girl's eyes. he smiled at her as he sat down on the chair. 

"so zuko," the girl said once their eyes were leveled with each other. "how long have you been playing?"

"i've played the bass for about five years now, but tonight was the first time i ever performed in an actual gig." 

" _that_ was your first gig?" katara's eyes widened. 

"yeah. it was pretty bad i—"  
  
  


"bad? zuko, you were so good out there!" the girl sat back onto her chair. 

"i don't _—"_

"give yourself some credit man." the girl interrupted him once again.

"thanks, i guess." he gave a shy smile. "what about you, what are you doing here on a wednesday night?" he raised an eyebrow, trying to mimic the girl's confidence. 

"nothing really." katara shrugged. "just wanted to escape reality." she said, mockery evident in her voice. 

"why so?" 

"let me tell you something zuko." the girl leaned forward on the table, placing her elbow onto the hard surface and pointing a finger at him. 

_oh shit._ zuko panicked. _i'm screwed_.

"if you really wanna know the reason why, you're gonna have to buy me several drinks." katara raised an eyebrow once again, waiting for the boy's response. 

zuko chuckled. "how do i know you're not just using me to get free drinks." 

"well that's a chance you're gonna have to take." the girl smirked. 

the boy shook his head, amused at the girl's antics. 

"so what's it gonna be mr. i just played my first gig ever." 

zuko raised both his arms in surrender. "okay you win." 

zuko stood up from his seat. _what did i get myself into?_

before he could take a step towards the entrance the girl called his attention.

"zuko." 

the boy turned around to face the girl again. 

"i'll take a red horse." 

zuko smiled while he shook his head. 

_she's something else._

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello welcome to day 3 of #ZutaraOPM week!! i hope you all enjoyed reading that one as much as i enjoyed writing it. i know the lyrics seem so stupid in english, but i promise it makes sense!! also i have never been to route 196 myself which makes me sad because it closed down, so if some parts are inaccurate oops? 
> 
> tagalog words and phrases i used:  
> okay ka lang: are you okay  
> tara na: let's go!  
> red house: a popular beer known to be 'extra-strong'
> 
> \- g


End file.
